


So Many Beds

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boys In Love, Drama, Family, Family Issues, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Prompt: So many beds. In which Remus has a nice quiet weekend planned with Sirius for their first time and is interrupted by the entirety of the Lupin clan.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	So Many Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_marauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/gifts).



> Prompt: "so many beds" picked by @xomarauders! This was written in one sitting and I'm sorry for any errors. <3
> 
> I started this with intentions of nothing but fluff and crack but an arsehole Lyall kind of shoved himself into the story and added a bit of drama. Sorry for that, but I hope that you still find it amusing and enjoy it!

Remus tapped on the steering wheel nervously as he maneuvered through the familiar streets. A side-glance showed that Sirius was relaxing with his head out the window and the wind blowing through that thick mane of hair. The green-eyed boy felt his mouth get dry as he tried not to pay too much attention to those silky locks and what they felt like under his hands. Oh, the things he wanted to do while his hands were in that hair. A shudder ran through his body and he took the last few turns a little more quickly than he would have normally. Sirius just chuckled and he felt himself get hot-faced. 

"We're here," Remus stated the obvious as he switched the ignition off. 

"Cool." 

The two young men stared at each other for a minute before breaking down into nervous giggles. 

"Let's get our stuff, yeah?" 

"Good idea, Moony," Sirius laughed before slipping out of the car and stretching out with a soft groan. 

Remus stared at the slightly exposed skin between his snug top and those hip hugging jeans and felt a full body flush bloom over him. They were going to do it. Do _it_. Tonight. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck and thanked his grandmother's hospitality for letting him use her Timeshare whenever he wanted. Most of the time he would reserve a weekend for all of the Marauders, but this weekend was special - it was just for him and Sirius. After over a year of dating they were finally going to go all the way.

"Do you want me to grab your stuff too?" Sirius called out from behind the car.

"Er, no, I've got it!" He quickly stepped out and grabbed his weekend bag and toiletries bag. 

Neither of them brought much and it sent another thrill through his body. Sirius blushed slightly and tucked his hair behind his ear in the way that he only did when he was nervous.

"There...there are a lot of cars out this weekend," Sirius muttered as he looked around the parking lot. "Is there a holiday or something?"

Giggling he moved in to rub noses with his odd boyfriend. Sirius' family had been staunch believers in not doing anything because someone told them to so they didn't celebrate any holidays or birthdays or any such things. It had been funny at school when Sirius couldn't remember his birthday but had quickly gotten sad when the three friends realized Sirius had never had a birthday cake or Christmas present or even a chocolate bunny. Thankfully, eight years of dedicated friendships had helped Sirius to remember that birthdays were fun to celebrate that he even mostly remembered Christmas, but that was about the extent of his holiday retention. 

"No, I don't think so. It's just summer."

"Ah, okay." 

Sirius dipped his head a little to connect their lips and Remus felt that excited thrill again. As much as he loved making out with Sirius, he was definitely looking forward to getting into their Timeshare and getting naked. He nipped eagerly at the tongue and lips teasing him before grabbing the taller boy's hand and dragging him forward to their place. It was up on the second story, not particularly convenient, but perfect for a weekend in like they were planning. They had tonight, all day Saturday, and all day Sunday before heading back to the city on Monday morning. A quick peek into his bag assured him that he had not forgotten the lube. 

They held hands as they finished the climb up the stairs and made their way to the familiar door. This place was special to all of the Marauders and was the base of operations for many of their weekend trips. The Potters always had nicer vacation homes that they could use but there had been something special about this nice little timeshare in the quiet backwoods far away from the other ultra rich. They all felt normal and more able to be absolute shits which was always a win in their book.

Digging through his pockets, Remus managed to fish out the key and shot Sirius the best come-hither look he could manage. Sirius gave another nervous giggle before he stumbled into Remus' arms and they began making out sloppily against the front door. Not wanting to be apart from those lips any longer than necessary, the sandy blond blindly stabbed at the door with the key hoping to get it in and unlocked ASAP. Sirius grabbed hungrily at his arse and Remus was ready to just heft this boy up against the door and go at it when the door suddenly pulled open behind them.

"GAH!!!"

"FUCK!!!"

The two fell over in a tangle of limbs and landed hard on the foyer tile. A loud chorus of laughter interrupted their confused and panicked expletives before a familiar and entirely unwelcomed voice called out.

"Weemus!!!"

The two teens barely got off each other before a young girl jumped into her older cousin's arms and began to rapid-talk about fuck knew what. Remus stared at her as if she was an alien and Sirius was looking ready to bolt out the door.

"There you boys are!" Lyall boomed loudly. "About time you kids made it in! I was about to send out a search party for you two!"

"Uh, w-what?!" Remus squeaked, shooting a incredulous look at Sirius before turning back to the scene of most of his extended family (from the Lupin side) jam packed in the living room of their Timeshare.

"Family weekend, of course!" Lyall proclaimed as if this was a perfectly reasonable explanation. Which it was not. Because this was not the weekend for their yearly Lupin gatherings!!!

"But that's-" 

Remus caught sight of his mother making prayer hands behind his father and mouthing "I'm so sorry" over and over. All words caught in his throat and embarrassment flooding through him.

"Come on, out of the way," Lyall chided as he manhandled the boys up onto the feet and shoved them towards the mass of whining and arguing cousins, arguing uncles, and tipsy aunts. "You're going to let all the damn bugs in here."

"What's going on?" Sirius whispered in a panic and clutching at his weekend bag for dear life. He did _not_ need an underage cousin accidentally getting a peek at what was in there. Or any relative, really.

"I'll show them to their room," Hope announced cheerfully as she grabbed the boys and guided them to the smaller of the bedrooms. 

When they stepped in Remus could have cried. There were enough air mattresses and cots to host half of his family in that room.

" _Mom!_!! What the hell?! I know that I reserved this for the weekend!"

"I know, I know, this is all my fault," she grimaced before showing them the air mattress that they would be sharing. "I'm so sorry, Remus. You dad accidentally heard me talking about you reserving the room and he just got all worked up and invited his family up here too."

Remus gaped incredulously. "He's _blue balling_ me?!" She nodded and winced. "And what exactly were you saying that let Dad know that I was planning a very private weekend with my boyfriend?!" As ticked off as he was, Remus made sure to keep his voice at a harsh whisper or he might accidentally invite more Lupins into this conversation.

Hope blushed and shook her head. "I'm _sorry_ , Remus. I was just talking to Euphemia and we were sharing with each other how sweet that we thought it was that you two were going to...you know."

"Oh bloody fuck," Sirius groaned as he covered his crimson face. "Mum knows that I was planning on getting my cherry popped?! Remus, please just throw me out the window."

"We'd have to go up another level to get a better chance at your demise," Remus snapped before glaring at his mother. "I can't believe you two were talking about that!"

"Of course us mothers talk about this!" she defended herself with a little giggle.

"Remus!" Sirius gasped as he peeked out from behind his hands. " _Your dad knows that we were going to bang!_ "

"No shit, Sherlock," Remus gritted out before deflating a bit. This was humiliating. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am. I didn't mean for your dad to find out."

He couldn't stay mad at her for too long with those warm honey puppy eyes she was sending him, and Remus supposed that being her only child there were probably a great many things that Hope liked to chat with her girlfriends about regarding him. It was still totally embarrassing.

"It's...okay," he sighed heavily. "What's on the itinerary?"

"Well, it was all last minute so...I think they're just planning on hanging out here the whole time." 

AKA, no opportunity for sneaking in any sexy times.

"Remus!" Sirius whimpered as he tugged urgently at his boyfriend's sleeve.

"What?"

"I...' He shot a glance at Hope and blushed even more deeply. "I didn't exactly bring...you know, enough _clothes_ for this weekend."

Hope snickered and then put up her hands in surrender. "I'll let you two work that out, okay?"

"You could have warned me!" Remus shot off in aggravation as she stepped out of the room. He was now pretty pissed off with his _brilliant_ idea of keeping his phone shut off for the day and weekend. "Okay, well, I've got one pair of pajamas," he grumbled as he opened up his bag again. "You didn't bring any?"

"Well, not exactly," Sirius giggled a little hysterically before opening his bad and tugging up the corner of a very racy and lacy negligee that had all of Remus' blood heading south. "I don't exactly think your family would care for me walking around in this."

Remus snorted in amusement before the two of them were clinging to each other and laughing their heads off. Just the thought of Lyall giving himself a stroke at the sight of Sirius in that had Remus in tears and he pressed a few kisses to Sirius' lips.

"Remus!" Lyall called out from the living room reminding them this was a cock-blocking party. "Come over here and help your old man with the grill!"

"I hope he has sausages," Sirius growled. "I'm going to give one of those a fucking blow job right at the table."

The two shared another round of laughter and a couple of quick kisses before Sirius was tucking their bags high up in the closet and Remus was turning to head out to the kitchen. He paused at the door and gave his boyfriend a soft smile.

"You can borrow my pajamas," he offered softly. "We can go shopping for another pair tomorrow. I'll just sleep in this."

Sleeping in his joggers and t-shirt would definitely be more comfortable than Sirius trying to sleep in those tight jeans and shirt.

"Thanks, Remus," Sirius grinned. "I'll be out to join you in fire building here in a bit."

Remus stared at all of the beds in the room again and shook his head. Maybe next time.


End file.
